


What You Mean to Me

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Idols, Lovers, M/M, Memories, One Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Kaede takes a look back at the first year stirRhythm spent together and how, despite how it all came crashing down, the group of nine have stayed close friends, some even closer than others.
Relationships: Arizumi Subaru/Asada Youichi, Hoshino Kureha & Everyone, Hoshino Kureha/Tsujiishi Kaito, Mukou Aoi/Shidou Touya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	What You Mean to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1st Anniversary, Starry Palette! I miss you all so much, I wish we could've gotten to celebrate this milestone properly...

Hi! My name is Hoshino Kureha! Ah, well, it's actually Hoshino _Kaede,_ and Kureha is just my stage name if you will. It's a long story about a family secret and...I-I don't wish to go into it right now, my apologies. Instead, I want to talk about the memories I've gained over the past year with a special group of people I'm proud to call my friends. You'll most likely know them as _stirRhythm!_

Truth be told, we didn't start out as the greatest friends. We mostly kept close to one person specifically, either because they were in our year group for classes or we knew them previously before coming to the school. I made quick friends with Kazuyuki and Aoi first, but it was always Kaito I would find myself wanting to be near. He was always so sharp, stoic and...alone. And part of me couldn't believe he truly wanted it like that! So, I naturally tried to get him to come to join in with us on things outside the idol club. It didn't work...ninety percent of the time.

I couldn't believe it when Kazuyuki and Yoichi turned out to be brothers! They're almost nothing alike, but they truly care about one another's wellbeing. I felt envious at first since my own brother is no longer with me...but that can't be helped now. Or ever. It was just an accident that he couldn't be saved from... But I'm happy to say Kazuyuki is probably our cutest member! He's so skilled at writing our songs, I can hardly believe my eyes each time I hear a new melody come to my ears. Kazuyuki's probably the only one Kaito can't bring himself to snap at either, hehe~!

When we started doing stage plays, our second fairytale was Snow White, and Kazuyuki got the lead! He looked even cuter dressed as a girl! They refused, but I kinda wanted to see Kaito do the true love's kiss scene with him...I know, looking at how everyone is now, it was definitely a weird thought and most definitely not something you ask of the person you happen to like yourself! ...Oops. A-Ah, forget I said that! Forget it! Forget it!

Speaking of the stage plays, I got to play the big bad villain in the first one, and then I only got to narrate the second but it was still so much fun! Hehe, I still feel all tingly inside whenever I think back to everyone's costumes. You really should've seen Kaito! As much as he hated doing them, he still put on the best performances! ...N-No, I am not biased! No way! He just looked incredibly handsome as the Mad Hatter and the prince... I wasn't the only one who thought so, we all complimented him on it (he hated that, too)!

I think Yoichi got a bit too overprotective of Kazuyuki during the Snow White production, kind of forgetting they were just acting and that Kaito wasn't really going to do anything to his precious baby brother, but it still went well, thankfully. Yoichi's been an amazing leader for us, and even though we've definitely run him ragged up the walls at times with our petty bickering and major disagreements, he's still managed to keep us together. He even helped Kaito out with his personal situation to the full extent! Subaru and he are really close, though I don't exactly know if they're dating, I'm pretty sure they most likely are.

Talking of the romance between us, it came as a surprise when couples started to announce themselves. Toya and Aoi were first, but we kind of collectively knew that right when we met them. Aoi will always follow Toya's lead and will give him any and all support, no matter what the situation. They've been best friends since their childhood, so it's understandable. I did feel a little jealous though...the person I'd come to like was still the same as he had been when we'd all met, although he had loosened up more by this point. He may hate the talk of romance or any signs of PDA, but I have a feeling that if he was ever alone with someone he liked then he'd be different and act much more loving. He just doesn't want to be seen as soft-hearted.

Ah, yes, let me talk about some of the trips we had together! Oh, those were so much fun!

After the new year, we went to a ski resort! I've never enjoyed the snow so much before in my life! But you know the best part? Well, I kind of got a little too excited and "accidentally" pushed Kaito down the slope...yeah, his yelling of my name still echoes in my ears even now every time I think about it... Oops. But it was okay because once we all had a massive snowball fight, I got to cuddle up under a blanket by the fire with him and Kazuyuki~ It was so warm, and I felt so happy being there with the two of them. 

Kaito somehow managed to leave us behind when they went to the hot springs. Lucky guy... I guess I have to admit to jealousy once again; I wanted to go too! I still don't understand to this day why Kazuyuki, Subaru and I couldn't go with them. Though Kaito looked fairly relieved to be back, and I was happy too about it. I really missed him. Toya and Aoi probably annoyed him _a lot,_ so I don't exactly blame him for looking like the trip did nothing for him. Kaito's just like that (I envy all six of them that got to see him without a shirt...lucky, lucky...).

Valentine's was fun! We got to make these chocolate hearts for our manager, but I really wanted to give mine to Kaito because I wanted him to be happy (and to further forgive me for being an idiot all this time...still working on it). I got pretty popular with the girls at school though, which surprised me! I'm nowhere near being the most attractive guy there but maybe the girls were a little put off approaching some of the other boys. Can't say I blame them.

Even though we've had many good times, we've all also had rough, personal things weighing on our minds.

I went through a depressive stage thinking I wasn't good enough to be the centre of stirRhythm. I tried to get Kaito to take my place, but he refused. He was harsh about it - going as far as to physically hit me down to the ground - but it got through to me eventually. You might ask yourself why I still consider him so important to me after that, but I can assure you, it's how he is. Kaito's an orphan, so he doesn't really do well with people. But, he's learning to open up, to me especially. Yuhi went through a previous rough friendship with a guy named Tao from our rivals, Leap Over, but we quickly managed to settle all that. Toma and Aoi had family issues that we couldn't really get too heavily involved with, but I'm sure they sorted themselves eventually. Subaru learnt to trust having friends again knowing we wouldn't be like his old ones, and even Toya learnt to give us all the benefit of the doubt! 

We're so lucky to have met one another like this.

Our little idol group may not have been much, and we may have only won a single competition in our time together, but it's meant truly everything. It will always hold a special place in my heart for all these reasons and so much more I wish I could say! We're planning to make a comeback, somehow, but we're still unsure of how and when and all that. So, keep a lookout for us, okay?! Hehe~

And, I guess it was obvious anyway but I'll tell you something else. I did confess to Kaito about liking him. As much as I've tried to deny it by writing this final letter to...whoever may read it someday. And, well...I can proudly say that Kaito is officially my boyfriend. I don't know if he said yes at first because he always felt the same way I have, or if it was just for some other reason, but he makes me happy. I make him happy too! He's almost so different when it's just us alone!

He's asleep right now, actually, as I write. You should see him, he's so peaceful, it makes me happy. And he's so warm~... I don't really know why I started writing this. I suppose since we're moving on then it was nice to jot down my memories of the past year. A bit bittersweet, but everything lead up to this friendship between the nine of us. I have the first person I've ever loved in a romantic light beside me, and the greatest friend group anyone could ever ask for.

So, Kureha...the _real_ Hoshino Kureha, I mean... Thank you. If you hadn't wanted to live this dream then I wouldn't be here right now with all these memories. I know you should've been with me. You should be a part of this as well. But...I did it all for you. And if I had the chance, I'd do it all again. For you, my dearly beloved brother.

I love you, Kureha. I'll keep living this dream for us. Me, you, and everyone in stirRhythm!


End file.
